A Midsummer Night's Dream 2
Play Summary Don't miss the return of Theseus, Egeus, Hermia, Helena, Hippolyta, Demetrius, Lysander, Philostrate, Quince, Bottom, Flute, Snug, Snout, Starveling, Oberon, Titania, Peaseblossom and Mustardseed in this sequel to William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Scene I Characters Theseus Egeus Hermia Helena Demetrius Lysander Hippolyta Scene 1 Script: Theseus: Is everyone in Athens here? Every Athenian: Yes. Theseus: That's good. Lysander: This is so weird Hermia: Yeah, Lysander. It sure is. Helena: Maybe it couldn't be As bad as it looks Or maybe it is or isn't The Battle of a New Book Hippolyta: Theseus, has our castle been rebuilt? Theseus: I think so. Demetrius: You can't forget about me. Egeus: Am... Am I seeing double? Demetrius: Of course you are, dad. The course o- Theseus: I was going to say that Exit all but Theseus and Hippolyta Theseus: Maybe we shall have a conversation like this another day, Hippolyta. Hippolyta: Good idea. Exit Theseus and Hippolyta Scene II Characters: Quince Bottom Flute Snout Starveling Snug Scene II Script: Bottom: Peter Quince, can we do another play? Quince: Oh, no. Not again. Bottom: Okay. Quince: This play will be called "Pyramus and Thisbe return". Bottom: "Return"? Quince: Yes. Bottom: When are we doing it? When are you going to call the actors? Quince: As soon as I can. Quince and Bottom exit while the other workmen are working on the play. Snug: What are they going to do? Not just leave us here, would they? Snout, Starveling and Flute: No. Snug, Starveling, Flute and Snout exit. Scene III Characters: Oberon Titania Puck Lysander Theseus Hermia Helena Scene III Script: Oberon: How can the people over at Athens be so selfish by not letting us enter their castle? Titania: Yeah, I know. It is selfish. Meanwhile, back in Athens... Lysander: This is your fault, Hermia. Hermia: I didn't do anything Lysander: You did too. Hermia: Did not. Lysander: Did too. Hermia: Did not. Lysander: DID TOO, HERMIA!!! Theseus enters Theseus: Excuse me, perhaps I could help. Helena: Wow. Are they having an argument? Oberon enters Oberon: Wanna come to the forest? I have a game. Though it's not as fun as it use to blame It's not the point of fighting Just come to my forest. Oberon, Helena, Hermia, Theseus, Lysander, Titania and Puck exit. Scene IV Characters: Theseus Philostrate Demetrius Lysander Quince Bottom Pyramus Thisbe Workmen Oberon Scene IV Script: Quince: Is all our company here? Bottom: You're on, Peter. The course of true love never did run smooth The Pooping Dimes And Eating Slime Should not be Lime of Poop and Pee Enter Snug, Snout and Flute Snug: Do we know what part we are? Quince: Yes. Snug, you're Pyramus' Dad Bottom, you're Pyramus. Flute, you're the Lion and Snout, you Thisbe's mom Bottom: What is Pyramus? A wandering Knight? Quince: Hard to explain. Here Comes Theseus, Philostrate, Demetrius and Lysander. Enter Theseus, Philostrate, Demetrius and Lysander. Lysander: The One of us Are not sure when But instead of this, can we have a fan? Demetrius: Instead of what? Lysander: Oh, nothing. Theseus: OK. We gotta make sure we have everything for me and Hippolyta's wedding. Theseus, Philostrate, Demetrius, Lysander, Quince, Bottom, Snug, Flute and Snout exit Oberon: NONE OF YOU WERE NOT LISTENING!!! Oberon exits. Scene V Characters: Egeus Hermia Theseus Titania Oberon Puck Scene V Script: Puck: Oh. This is getting worse. I just know because no way. I am not only a stupid poohead like I was in the last part of this dumb play Titania: Yeah, Right. Enter Egeus, Hermia, Helena, Theseus and Oberon Oberon: I wonder where I came from. Puck: I know. Hermia: I need to make my way around this whole forest. Or maybe not? But, I strongly agree with Titania, Oberon and Puck. Hermia exits Helena; What's that dumb girl got to do with this, anyway? All except Puck: We might not know, Helena. Helena exits Oberon: Yeah. That's too cool. I don't know what you Athenians are here for anyways. I kinda like it not to, like, rain on Helena. Theseus: Oh, seriously? Egeus, Theseus, Titania, Oberon and Puck exit Scene VI Characters: Theseus Hippolyta Quince Bottom Bottom as Pyramus Workmen Flute Scene VI Script: Bottom: Don't we need someone to play Thisbe? Quince: I wouldn't think so. Besides, the duke and duchess' wedding is tomorrow night. All except Bottom: Boo! ... Meanwhile, back in Athens... Theseus: How's things, Hip? Hippolyta: Yeah. But, I wonder how the four lovers are doing? Hermia, Helena, Demetrius and Lysander: *snore* ... Back at the Forest... Quince: Gee. Sure is taking a pretty darn long time. All: Uh-huh. Quince (to Theseus and Hippolyta): OUR PLAY IS READY!!! Theseus and Hippolyta enter. Theseus: We can't believe it. Theseus, Hippolyta, Snout, Snug, Flute and Starveling exit. Quince: Get your part ready, Bottom. Bottom as Pyramus: (gibberish) Quince and Bottom exit. Scene VII Characters: Egeus Hermia Helena Demetrius Lysander Quince Bottom Workmen Scene VII Script: Helena: Lysander. You certainly haven't had to do what you did earlier. Lysander: I didn't do anything, Helena. I wanted to make sure I needed the time to make sure when Egeus and Demetrius will come running. Demetrius and Egeus enter, running. Demetrius: What is this, dad? A stupid play or whatnot? Egeus: I think it doesn't mean anything. ... Meanwhile, at the forest... Quince: This is all your fault, Bottom. Bottom: Is not. Quince: Is too. Bottom: Is not. Quince and Bottom's argument continues until Snug enters. Snug: All right, Quince and Bottom. That's enough. That's enough. Bottom: What's enough? Snug: The argument. Snug exits ... Back in Athens... Lysander: I really wish there was SOME WAY to escape from this "prison", I hope. Who's with me? Everyone except Egeus: We are, Lysander. Egeus, Hermia, Helena, Lysander, Demetrius, Quince, Bottom, Snug, Flute, Snout and Starveling exit. Scene VIII Characters: Quince Bottom Workmen Oberon Titania Puck Peaseblossom Mustardseed Script for Scene VIII: Bottom as Pyramus: Thisbe. Thisbe. Come here thou. Quince: I'll be Thisbe, then. Quince as Thisbe: Yes? ... After the play... Quince: Wasn't that weird? All: Yes, we should think so. All exit except Bottom. Bottom: Wait, what? Bottom exits. Scene IX Characters: Theseus Egeus Hermia Demetrius Lysander Quince Bottom Workmen Oberon Titania Puck Script for Scene IX: Enter Theseus, Egeus, Hermia, Quince, Bottom and Puck Bottom: Must I speak now, Quince? Quince: Of course. Egeus: Why are we still in the forest, anyway, Quince? Theseus and Hermia: We also want to know why. Enter Lysander and Demetrius Lysander: Why is everyone looking at us? Demetrius: I don't know. Enter Snug, Snout, Oberon and Titania Oberon: Either I mistake your pardon, Titania, but I also needed to use my fairy invisibility just to-you know-do nothing. Nothing at all. Titania: Seriously, Oberon? Exit Oberon and Titania. Snug: We'd better get out of here, Snout. Because, we might have to. Snout: There's no reason. Snug: Yes. Snout: No. Snug: Yes. Snout: No Snug: Yes. Snout: NO!!! Titania re-enters. Titania: Perhaps I could hel- Quince: Get outta our sight. Exit Titania. Quince: Where are we? Exit Bottom, Quince, Snug, Snout, Theseus, Hermia, Lysander and Demetrius. Scene X Characters: Hermia Lysander Quince Bottom Workmen Oberon Puck Scene X Script: Hermia: The raging rocks And shivering shocks Shall break the locks Of prison Gates. Enter Oberon and Puck. Oberon: I really think we might be able to destroy the town. Puck: This ain't a town, Oberon. Oberon: I am sure it is. Maybe, because I mean, how hard can it be? Puck: Can't be that hard... Can it? Enter Lysander, Quince, Bottom, Snug, Snout, Flute and Starveling. Lysander: I think I need a break from all this stupid crap. Quince: We don't agree, Lysander. Snug: Well, we got finished with that other play earlier, as long as I can remember. Bottom, Snout, Flute, Starveling, Lysander, Quince and Hermia: Boo!!! Exit Hermia, Lysander, Quince, Bottom, Flute, Snout, Snug, Starveling, Oberon and Puck. Scene XI Characters: Puck Everyone else doesn't speak, but acts out what Puck is saying Puck: If we shadows, if you enjoyed this show, we are glad. Because, I will now be giving a little speech. Let's say if Theseus actually did marry Hippolyta, and if they both had children. Lysander, Helena and the other characters at the show were bothered on stage also. But good night, to you all, and we hope to see each other next time. - Signed, Robin Goodfellow Puck exits